omearapediafandomcom-20200213-history
018 - Eight-TEEN Wolf
Gearing up for New Years Eve and delightful talk of Mel Brooks, Air Travel, and Mike’s “Burden”. Opening Vignette Internet Radio Tommy has a big problem. Mom Ethel has threatened to pull the Internet Radio Tommy radio show after catching him looking at magazines, i.e. Self. Opening Audio Audio Clip: The Godfather - Johnny Fontaine will never get that move. Opening music: JR Walker and the All Stars - "Shotgun." Segment 1 The episode starts out with freewheeling movie talk. Mike mentions the The Freshman makes a great companion piece to The Godfather, even if you don't care for Matthew Broderick. Oscar pities Matthew Broderick because of his hideous wife, SJP. Mike thinks she looks OK in the new movie with Hugh Grant. Buzz claims that the recipe for keeping him away from a movie theater are the ingredients of Hugh Grant and Sarah Jessica Parker in a film together. Mike's burden: Mike is stuggling with friend requests - he can't seem to add people even though he is technically below 5000 friends. Robb, in attempting an explanation, draws Mike's ire by referencing his own 5000-strong fanbase. Oscar laughs that Mike is having issues dealing with the "deluge" of popularity. Mike explains that he is trying hard to confirm friend requests, but facebook will not let him. Oscar directs the listeners to become fans of the Mike O'Meara show page, and Oscar challenges Mike to create a second personal page for himself. Oscar explains his rando policy - and Mike can't figure out what Oscar can possibly mean by "rando." He doesn't consider anyone he added, personally, via friend request, as a rando. He HAS dropped friends - at least one - and tells the story that will go on to become a classic about a right wing prick who poked at him when he was "canned." Robb suggests Mike's Burden as the name for Mike's new facebook page. As Buzz was not content to leave yesterday's airline security argument alone (this is Buzz's Burden), sending Mike a further article on the topic, they will be revisiting the topic. Buzz explains that he sent the article (by Christopher Hitchens) to Mike because he is a wise, open-minded man who likes to stay informed on every topic. Phillip from Shiftpoint Magazine takes a blurry picture of the crew for an article about the show. They wade back into the airport security debate, and Robb and Oscar weigh in this time. Oscar had tried to also discuss it with his girlfriend. Oscar's Girlfriend shows up to have a stream-of-consciousness argument with Oscar about watching TV and moving to Manassas. Oscar dismisses her with it being "quiet time" for grown-ups. Mike and Buzz find common ground about our need to institute new and better screening technology. Yet ... they continue to discuss this until Oscar poses this question: Which is the greater burden? - Mike's 5000 friends, or the 500,000 potential terrorists in the world? Oscar reminds the listeners of their iTunes responsibilities. Mike wants to take the show on the road and plots an RV trip. RJ does an impression of himself. Whew! The segment ends without a break. Segment 2 NA Audio Vault *The Belcher calls Rabbi Shmuley on WABC. *The Kennedy Center salutes Mel Brooks. **Mike and Robb clash over the quality of Carl Reiner's joke. *Recaps of 2009: Yankees win, Brett "retires," Carrie Prejean defends her sex tape. **Mike congratulates Karl Rove on his divorce. And note that the third marriage IS the charm. "Karl Rove" makes a brief appearance. **Mike still has no plans for New Year's eve. He is not going to go to Chris Cooley's thump-thump-thump, black t-shirt party. *More from 2009: Robb's all-time favorite chimp attack, Christian Bale's rave-out. **Mike's expert opinion is that the level of Bale's anger requires a physical response as the only way to put a halt to it, not that he's ever been in that situation. *Finally from 2009: David after Dentist. Buzz's News *Failure of intelligence about the crotch bomber. *A new study shows that a woman can tell if she is attracted to a man by the smell of his sweat. **Mike asks who has watched porn yet today - Buzz and Phil from Shiftpoint raise their hands. *Perez Hilton and a sportswriter claim that Tiger received major injuries when attacked by his wife. *A British woman is auctioning off the unopened presents from her unfaithful ex-boyfriend. Category:Episodes